La nuit de ma Déchéance
by DarkYukiEvil
Summary: Tout était noir une chute sans fin dans les ténèbres, quand aller t-elle finir ? Quelque choses me suis dans ma chute ? Je ne sais pas ! Ou suis-je ? Quand les ténèbres vont-elles finir ? Une couleur ? Du rouge, mon dieux il coule … de la peinture ? Non ne sois pas si naif, il m'a attrapé.


**La première fiction que je publie ici, je tient a prévenir qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes, et je m'en excuse d'avance, j'espére que cette petite histoire vous plaira bonne lecture a tous :D**

► Play

Option

Cancel

Je me retrouvais seul avec une perte de mémoire  
J'ai été attiré par une maison vide près de là, méfiant.  
Récupère les indices, il me regarde

La poursuite est la clé.  
Saisir mon pistolet, ce jeu est terminé  
Je suis finalement libre

Tourne en rond dans ces bois la nuit pour voir ce que je peux trouver  
C'est une symphonie de page, ne regarde pas en arrière, il est juste derrière  
Le plus j'en sais, plus je m'enfonces dedans, plus rapide sera la chasse  
Au final, je tombes entre les mains de l'homme sans visage

Slender Man, jouons encore à ce jeu qui réclame revanche  
Marchant de salle en salle, les ténèbres m'enveloppant comme une mer  
Tous les enfants ne peuvent être retrouvés dans cette école primaire

J'attrapas l'ours, alors, oseras-tu  
Peu importe, le danger me guette  
Derrière la pâleur de son visage repose un sourire sournois

Réveillé par cet ambiance familière qui me consume  
8 pages éparpillées dans les alentours comme s'il y avait une seconde chance  
Suivre la lumière, fuire vers cet arbre mais je ne fais jamais demi-tour  
Parce que dans une seconde, j'entendrais ce son si "slendesque" !

Veux-tu de nouveau jouer Slenderman ?

Veux-tu de nouveau jouer Slenderman ?

Veux-tu de nouveau jouer Slenderman ?

Veux-tu de nouveau jouer Slenderman ?

► Try again

Option

Cancel

Tout était noir une chute sans fin dans les ténèbres, quand aller t'elle finir ? Quelque choses me suis dans ma chute ? Je ne sais pas ! Ou suis-je ? Quand les ténèbres vont-elles finir ? Une couleur ? Du rouge, mon dieux il coule … de la peinture ? Non ne sois pas si naif, il m'a attrapé. Quand est-ce que cette chute a t-elle commencé ? Ho oui quand je me suis réveillé dans cette fôret …

C'était il me semble une éternitée que cette chasse à commencer sans jamais je puis-ce le fuir, une course au loup mais cette fois se n'était pas le chasseur le vainceur de la partie, enfin si car ici c'était moi la proie, je suis sure que des jours se sont écoulés sans que jamais le soleil se lève .

Je venais juste de me réveillé une douleur sans nom à la tête comme si je veneais de sortir d'une cuite Vodka, Rhum, Wiskey ou si ont venais de me drogué, un vertige noséeux me prit, recrachant la bile que j'avais au fond de l'estomac, sur ma main droite que j'avais poser sur le sol. Je ne pouvais même pas dire se que j'avais vomis a cause du manque crucial de lumière, le noir était complet.

Mais vu l'odeur sa devais être vraiment dégueulase un arrière goût de médicament me rester coincé dans la gorge en plus du vomis pas entièrement sorti, je gerba alors une seconde fois en enfonsent ma main encore « propre » aux fond de ma gorge, les larmes et la morve coulé sur les traits tirer par la fatigue et de la nausé plus que désagréable, tout les morceaux était tombé par terre et me mit a toussé.

Aprés mettre remit de mon spectacle bien dégoutant je me redressa lentement mais eu un second vertige et commenca a tribucher avant de me rattrapé par réflexe a quelque choses, un tron d'arbre ?

Comme si je savais qu'il était la, alors que je me souvenais de rien, mon dieux … je viens juste de me rendre compte … Qui je suis ? Qu'est ce que je fais la ? Ou suis-je ? Comment je m'appel ? Mon dieu qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je me toucha alors pour savoir qui j'était mais rien, ni téléphone, ni portefeuille, la panique me prit je hurla aussi fort que possible et m'accroupis en mode fœtus.

Mes yeux regarder partout, les larmes ainsi que la morve revint à la charge, le noir, le silence tout me fesais peur, tout mon être tremblé comme une feuille attaquer par une rafalle de vent, aprés plusieurs minutes ma vue s'habitue a l'obscurité, je regarda alors en hauteur, je vis alors une lueure d'espoire : La lune. Une pleine Lune illuminé le ciel de l'obscurité qui n'était ornée d'aucune étoile, mais de nuage plus sombre les un que les autre qui semblait étrangement bas.

Je pouvais alors me calmer, je ferma les yeuc une seconde et les rouvrit, un vent glacial frotter contre des feuilles qui craqueller et passer entre des rochers au loin on aurais dit des maux de créatures privé de liberté qui hurlé pour l'optenir, un forte odeur de bois envahit mon nez et se n'était pas le vomis étaler au sol, une fôret … je me trouvé dans une fôret. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien, a côté de moi je remarqua un objet, je le saissis, un sourire nerveux s'afficha sur mon visage, une lampe ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Je chercha l'interrupteur et le trouvis.

J'alluma la lampe je pus enfin voir ou j'était, effectivement une fôret a perte de vus, je tourna sur moi même, un chemin se présenter en face de moi il n'avais aucune fin il continuer et avancer dans cette fôret, derrière moi un immence arbre, quinze personnes devais être néssaire pour en faire le tour et monté a une tel hauteur qu'il se perder dans les nuages, je fit sur le tronc une feuille blanche dessus écrit avec un crayon de papier « Can't Run » devrais-je craindre cette avertissement, je tendis alors le bras pour prendre cette feuille, mais quelque choses au fond de moi me disais de ne pas le faire.

Tant pis, je prit la feuille, au même moment, le vent s'agita, les grillons criaient et les bruit de la nuit naquit, tout était devenue bien agiter se qui m'effraya, je regarda partout pour voir se qui se passer, mais rien, juste un bruit de vent et les cris des grillions, fesais «revivre cette fôret.

Je me retourna direction le chemin mit la feuille de papier dans une de mes poches, d'ailleurs en parlant de mes vêtements en dirigeant la torche sur moi, je vis qu'une patte de mon pantalon la gauche pour être exacte c'était volatilisé au niveau du genoux et que su celui-ci une étrange cicatrise qui fesais le tour orné mon articulation, l'autre patte était déchirer a quelque endroit, Mon T-shirt était blanc, enfin sais se que j'aurais dit si il n'y avais pas toute ses tache rouge qui le recouvret, du sang ? Pourquoi ? Je regarda le sol et vit une casquette encore utililisable ?

Je la prit et la posa sur ma tignasse courte mais chevelu la civiaire de travers en arrière, et d'un regard méfiant le dirigea la torche vers le chemin, et commenca alors a marcher droit devant moi, le crie des grillons était des plus inquiètant, plus j'avancé plus le chemin disparaissais, je regarder souvent derrière moi, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, j'avais un mauvais présentiment, il n'y avais pas un animal, pas un bruit de hiboux ou secouse dans mes buissons une fôret morte ?

Non, au bout de plusieurs minutes, je dirais a peu prés trente je dirais, je vis un tracteur, je courus alors, mais se que je vis me monta encore la bile a la gorge et recracha le tout par terre sans prendre la peine de me retourné, la bille tombea sur mes baskets, Il y avais du sang partout, sur le guidon deux mains accrochées en décomposition plus qu'avancer, pourtant le sang avais l'aire frai, une odeur de fer et de mort envahit mes organse sensitive, cependant je vis accrocher sur le tracteur une feuille comme l'autre, je la sortie de ma poche et atttrapa la seconde au même moment le cris des grillions accéléra et un second flash me prit le crâne.

Sur la feuille il était écrit aussi au crayon de papier « Don't look or it take you », je mit les deux feuille côté a côte pour les voirs, mais rien ne revenais a mon esprit, je mit alors les deux feuilles dans mes poches, cependant je sentis que quelque choses avais changé, je regarda alors autour de moi et je crus voir une ombre bougé dans les arbres, j'ai voulus y allais pour voir se que c'était, peu être quelqu'un comme moi, perdus dans cette fôret, je me déplaca d'un pas faire cette ombre, mais sais alors que mon corp tout entier me dit : NON !

Je recula quelque choses n'allais pas, je regarda une dernière fois vers l'endroit ou je crus voir cette ombre et repartie sur le chemin, le chemin … je devais pas le quitté, sinon j'allais y passer je le senté, c'est comme si mon corps s'avais se qu'il fallais faire, je continue alors sur se chemin de terre, je continue pas à pas, au rythme des grillions qui crié et observant tout les côté, j'en était sur on m'observer, quelque choses de dangeureux me regarder, MAIS QUOI ?

Allais-je mourir ? Mourir alors que je ne sais plus rien de moi, aucun souvenir me revenais en mémoir, avais-je une vie agréable ? Un chat ? Des amis ? Une passion ? Un talent ? Je m'entender bien avec mes parents ? Quelles famille j'avais ? Avais-je une petite amie ? Un petit amis ? Qui j'était ? Je me souviens de rien, et je refuse de finir ma vie, dans cette endroit. A force de marcher je remarqua alors une grande coline avec un bâtiments tout en haut.

Je courus alors vers cet étrange batiste, plus je m'approcher plus je reconnue la forme de cet structure, arrivé devant j'ai eu un rire énervé, une église ? Alors même dieu était la pour rire de ma cituation ? Perdus en fôret à récolter des bout de papier, poruchasser par quelque choses qui l'observer aussi, Dieu était bien ironique je trouve.

Je dirigea ma lumière a l'intérrieur du lieux sacré et y entra, elle était très petite c'était plus une petite chapelle qu'une église cinq rangé de banc de chaque côté du petit couloir qui dirigé jusqu'au Coeur de la chapelle, dessus se trouvé une nouvelle page, cette fois « Help Me »était écrit dessus, je la prit et au même moment un horrible courant d'aire froid me traversa le dos, je sentis une présence juste a l'entré de la chapelle, je me retourna en criant, mon crie se prolongea en voyant des têtes décapité sur chaque place libre des banc, toute avais une étrange ressemblence, je me tourna alors vers une glace, c'était moi ! Les tête coupé sur les banc c'était moi, toute un sourire au lèvre préserver malgré la régidité cadavérique et la décomposition plus ou moins avancé pour certaine, sans est trop je fonc vers la sortie, trébuche et tombe, déboulant la colline.

Et sais la que je le vit, dans une de mais incalculable roulade, qui brissé chaque parcelle de mon corps, les crac et les cric que mon corps produiser ne me fesais même pas réagir face a la monstruausité qui se trouvé a l'entrée de la chapelle, sa ne dura qu'une demie fraction de seconde, mais pour moi sa dura des minutes entière, c'était lui, cette homme au membre démesurer tout comme sa taille, un costume noir contrastant avec sa peau blanche sans aucun trait sur le visage, et sa cravate rouge sang, même si il n'avais pas de visage je savais qu'il sourié sans la moindre retenue, je me fracassa le dos sur un énorme conténaire, je me redressa aussi vite que mes esprits le permis, je regarda en direction de la chapelle, plus personne, je me remis debout constatent, une nouvelle page sur le contenaire, « Leave me Alone » était marquer dessus avec un petit sapin a côté du « Laeave », effectivement, je voulais qu'il me laisse seul, car s'était confirmer, je n'était pas seul, cette choses me suivais, m'observer, et ne me voualis pas du bien, la chaase a commencer ? Ou a t'elle commencer depuis bien avant que je me reveil ?

Je saissit la page, quatre j'en était a quatre quelque choses me dit que je venais de faire la moitier du chemins mais que le plus dure et le plus horrible aller commencer, la douleur de ma chute me prit a surprise, je hurla en m'acroupisant saissisant mes côtés, je souleva mon T-Shirt, une, deux côté était surrement cassé fut l'horrible enflement qui avais commencer a apparaître.

Je me releva avec difficulter et reprit ma route, le chemins continua encore plusieurs heures, je sentais qu'il était derrière moi, je me retourner souvant, je le voyais de temps en temps, cette homme, il était si grand, c'était pas humain, le fais qu'il n'est pas de visage aussi prouvé que c'était une créture du diable. A force de regarder dérrière moi, je vis un rocher tout en longueure fendus en deux, je dirigea la lampe vers cet endroit derrière quelques arbres, méfiant je me dirigea vers se drôle de rocher, grimasant de temps à autres j'arriva en face de ma cinquième feuilles, « Always Wath No eyes » avec un visage rond sans bouche, nez, eyxu ou oreilles.

Je tendis la main vers cette feuille, mais sans est trop je n'en peu plus, je m'accroupis devant la feuille qui se trouva au dessus de ma tête, les larmes revient ainsi que les nausés, mais d'un coup tout fut trouble, un siflement horrible retentis dans les oreilles, je me retourna il était la a quelques mettre et avancer d'un pas lourd et lang, plus il s'approcher, plus les vibrements accéléré, ma tête aller exploser, du sang s'écoula de mon nez et mes oreilles, ma vue de troubla et mon rythme cardiaque diminué, fallais que je face quelque choses !

Désespérer je lanca avec le peu de force que j'avais une pierre aussi grosse que ma main et la lanca dans sa direction, il dirigea sa tête et suivis le lancais de ma pierre j'en profita pour prendre la cinquième feuille et partit en courant sur le chemins, oubliant mes deux côtés casser, je savais qu'il était dangeureux et ne voulais pas du bien de moi, aprés avoir courus plusieurs minutes j'arriva vers un autres arbres planté au milieux du chemin.

Je remarqua alors que la lune avais disparue, que la brume c'était montré, tout s'embrouillé dans ma tête, cette choses voulais ma peau, fallais que je me ressaissit, Aller Moi ! Quelque sois mon prénom je devais continuer, en remontant la tête la sixième page était la, « Follow me » écrit en gros avec une silhouette famillière desisné a côté, c'est bon j'ai comprit, qui que tu sois , Grand Homme Mince, comment on dit en anglais déjà ? Ha oui Slenderman ? Je crois ? Je me souviens plus de qui je suis mais, je me suouviens de comment marche la vie et se que j'ai appris. C'est déjà sa …

Bien Slenderman je vais t'appeler comme sa maintenant, je reléve ton défis, quelque choses me dit que je suis bientôt a la fin, je releva la tête vers cette sixième affiche et l'arracha du tronc, viens je t'attend Slenderman. Je me remit a courir en sentant sa présence juste dérrière moi, a partir de maintenant j'allais devoir courir sans me stoper, courir a en perdre alleine, courir pour survivre, il me suivant dans mes pas, dans l'ombre des arbre qui cacher son long corps fin, j'allais gagné cette course, NON cette chasse, je suis la proie, mais je me ferais pas attrapé avant la huitième page, huit ? Pourquoi Huit ? C'est comme si je savais depuis toujours, comme si je refesais sa depusi toujours... Oula arrete tes délire bizzare ont avance, économise tes force idiot.

Me manqué deux page, la précions n'as jamais était aussi forte, je trouva la septième une feuille avec plusieur sapin dessiné dessus avec la silhouette de mon « amis » Slenderman, la pressions n'as jamais était aussi forte, il était la juste derrière moi, plus de temps de respirer, les grillons hurler, le broullard était encore plus épais que jamais, le chemins avais disparus, de slalomer entre les arbres, boule au ventren douleur aux côtes, je courus, trébucha, me relever, évité Slenderman, et une fois sortie de la fôret, j'arrivé face a un batiment en forme de H, tout me corps trembla, et tout me revient en mémoire, tout, qui je suis, se que je fais la, se que je dois faire, je baissa la tête, je ne voualis pas entré dedans, je sais se que sais, cet endroit ou il la eu, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, la fiche final se trouvé dedans : Les toilettes.

Je baissa la tête et courus pour entré dans la première partie en hurlant, j'entra dans la première aller du H de la traca le plus vite possible, la lumière de ma lampe commencer a faiblir, l'horreur vas commencer, je me retourne pour faire demi- tour il ets au fond du couloir, je fonca alors au croisement horizontale du H pour inspecter la seconde partie. Gauche ? Droite ? Une erreur et ses la fin, il posa alors une main sur mon épaule, j'hurla de peur et courus a droite et me réfugie au fond de la salle, je me retourna trop tard il est la.

Cette homme qui a était le cauchemard de tant de nuit, dans son dos je pus distinguer plusieur tentaculle sortir, deux m'agripa les bras et deux autre les jambes, suspendus a sa hauteur, son visage sans trait me regarder, aucune expression, RIEN, les bruissement dans mes oreilles recommenca bien plus fort que les autres fois, mon nez, mes yeux et mes oreilles saigné, je criais, l'utilité ? Aucune, personne aller m'entendre, je suis seul face a lui …

Je me souviens.

Slenderman inclina légérement la tête et posa sa longue main blanche sur mon crâne et commenca a exercer une pression, je sentit alors une douleur, sur mon ventre, je comprit alors que trois de ses nouvelles tentaculles venaient de me transperser mon estomac, le sang coula et tacha le sol, encore plus qu'il l'était déjà, L'homme sortie des cauchemards tourna les tentacule m'arracha des cris de douleur, la bave, la morve et les larmes, recouvrit mon visage ainsi que le sang, mais un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage aprés tout …

J'ai gagné cette fois …

Slenderman relacha son étreinte et remarqua dans ma main droite, la dernière page, cette connasse était planqué sur une chaise que je n'avais pas vu au début, il y avais Slendy dessiné au millieux entourer de « No » . L'homme a la cravatte rouge sang déplaca son visage et le raprocha du mien, avant de le reculer doucement.

J'ai comprit, j …. je suis la de …. depuis des années … tu me refais vivre ma mort …. et si j'arrivé a ob...obtenir, les huit page … tu me raménerais à la vie. On avais conclut sa hein ?

Oui je m'en suis souvenue, un stupid paris avec les potes, « passe la nuit dans cette fôret » et sais se que j'ai fais, j'ai passé la nuit dans cette même fôret et j'y est imaginé une histoire, un homme qui kidnapé les gens et les traquer dans une fôret, le seul moyen de survivre : récolter lespage. Aprés quelque heures je suis tombé sur un fou en costume cravate qui ma poignarder, il enterrer un autre homme je me souviens qu'il était grand, je n'est pas vus son visage, puis cet homme ma vus et je suis mort Poignarder … Et voici donc mon « Paradis » revivre toute les nuits, ma mort, sauf que toi Slerderman tu n'est pas mon vrai meurtrier, tu est se pauvre homme qui a était enterrer ici meme, dans cette salle sous ses dalles. Ces toilettes son juste nez de mon imagination.

Je posa difficilement une main sur une épaule de mon « amis » regarda son visage dépourvus d'humanité je lui sourie gentiment.

- Slenderman

Il fut étonner rien par la petite agitation de son visage, il ne s'y attendais pas, pour sur je n'avais pas donner de nom a mon histoire maintenant elle en aura une, Slenderman … Il me posa alors sur le sol retira ses tentacule de mon corps, j'essayai malgré la douleur de continuer d'affiché un regard supérieur sur mon visage et me mit a rire, un nom … voilà se qu'il voulais, un simple Nom.

Veux-tu de nouveau jouer Slenderman ?

Try again

Option

► Cancel


End file.
